It's Complicated
by AKAkhushi13
Summary: Sophie and Kai have been best friends since high school, and are now roommates in NYC. What happens when one of them keeps a secret...about a certain group of turtles, especially when she falls for one? It results in the other becoming a target for the enemies unknowingly of course! Hmm and what happens when a certain turtle crashes her home catching her off gaurd?
1. New Member

_**** Author's Note ****_

_**I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**Heyyy guys ! I'm a huge Turtle fan and I've been wanting to write a fanfic about it for a while now ... but I just didn't know how I would start it off ...**_

_**Anyways here's my first chappy ... **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy it :)**_

_**~ KP**_

* * *

**Kaila's POV**

I was walking home with a special someone strutting along next to me on a leash. You see I was returning home from the pet shelter I worked part time at. I love animals and I've always had a soft spot for them. Except insects...I hate insects.

_**Buzz Buzz**  
**Buzz Buzz**_

"Hello?" I answered heading towards my apartment.

"Hey!" My roommate replied.

"Hey! on your way?" I asked.

"Yeah was about to pick up some coffee...you know me." she laughed, I chuckled along with her. Me and Sophia have been best friends since high school, we knew so much about each other more than our parents knew...our parents...yeahh that was one reason we moved out in the first place...

"Want any?" She asked.

"Naaw I'm good. Finally the weekend is here!" I smiled.

"Yeah I know right?! I'm soo tired!" she complained as she thanked the woman who handed her the coffee cup.

"Ha yeahh, but I still got class tomorrow" I whined.

"Ha sucks for you!" she teased.

"Ha ha...Umm soo how far are you?" I asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Umm I'll be five minutes...why?" she asked.

"Ohhh nothing" I smiled wide as I increased my pace. I looked over to the little german shepherd pup who wagged it's tail in a happy manner. He was in desperate need of a home and I just couldn't resist, the way he looked at me and the way we clicked my heart just melted and I just had to adopt him.

"Hmmmm" she hummed.

"Hmmmm" I imitated her smirking to myself, I got to the apartment door and unlocked it rushing up the stairs to the top floor, while running out of breath. We lived in a small two bedroom six story apartment in NYC and I swear by running up and down these stairs my calfs are gonna be as big as those bodybuilders from the competitions they have.

"Did you just get home?" I heard from the other line.

"Ummm yup unlocking the door right now." I replied nervously trying to hush the pup who started barking.

"Oh...you got off late today?" She asked.

"Umm...eeyeahhh" I replied with a sly smile taking my shoes off and placing them on the shoe rack before entering our little apartment, the dog patiently waited for me to let it enter, I waved and it slowly followed me into our little home.

"Ok what did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing" I stated picking up the four month old pup only to place him on the cocoa velvet sofa bed. I then walked past the living room and the small open kitchen to enter my bedroom to change into shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

"I'm outside." she replied climbing up the front stairs. I peeked out through the curtains to see her down below.

"Okay!" I jumped with excitement.

"You're so weird" she laughed.

"But I'm awesome!" I pointed out striking a superhero pose she laughed knowing I was striking a pose.

"Alright see ya when I get in" she laughed again and hung up.

"Hey there boy" I sweetly chimed as the pup bounced around. I picked him up like a baby hugging him to my chest and made my way to the door. My excitement grew even greater as I heard the door starting to unlock. The pup buried its face into my neck and I melted it was just so adorable! Sophia opened the door with a shocked expression.

"What is that?" she pointed at the pup in my arms.

"He's Shadow...our new pup" I answered with a huge smile smacked across my face.

"Ohhh my gosh Kai" she spoke sweetly as the pup started to wiggle in my arms to get a look at her.

"He's so precious..." she trailed off as she took her shoes off and placed her belongings on the ground.

"I know right? He's the cutest thing ever!" I handed the tan and black pup to her and he instantly started licking her face as she let out a little giggle.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sophia asked.

"Ummm I'm feeling a bit lazy today soo how about take-out and movie night?" I suggested as she handed the pup back to me.

"Sounds good. Lemme just go change." she replied taking her bags along with her walking past me. She had this sad look in her eyes. Something must've happened between her and that jerk off she calls her boyfriend. I don't get why she always falls for the jerks, sure they were sweet in the beginning...but...urgh! I hated to see my best friend get hurt. I set the pup back down on the couch as it barked in protest.

"Shht" I snapped my fingers, we can't have the neighbors complaining already. I headed to our small open kitchen with the goodies I got as a starter kit for the little pup. I shuffled through the bag placing everything on the little peninsula. Lets see...a few toys, food, blankets, bowls, a leash, bathroom products. I stored the food and the bowls into the cabinets and headed to the bathroom to place the products onto the racks we had installed in out mini bathroom.

I came back out to see Sophia playing with the pup as it barked happily. I smiled and headed to my room to get my laptop and shuffled back to the living room grabbing a wire and plugging it into the tv.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked her.

"Ummm idk?" she answered grabbing her phone.

"What do you wanna order?" she asked.

"Ummm..." I thought placing my finger on my lips as I stared off at the ceiling.

"Pizza?" she asked, I looked at her and gave a quick nod and she laughed.

"Alright pizza it is." She laughed as she called and placed the order for delivery. I went to my usual online website for free movies...I know pirating is bad but hey a girl's gotta pay her bills! Sophie came back and quietly sat down next to Shadow.

"Alright spill. What happened between you to?" I asked sitting and leaning against the wall with my knees up.

"Nothing" she softly spoke.

"Do I need to go beat up some knuckle head again?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" she chuckled, I smirked. Hey laughters the best medicine right? It was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again.

"It's just that...things were going so well, and he just started arguing out of no where. He won't pick up my calls and he keeps ignoring my texts. I feel like he's either hiding something or wants to get rid of me." She sobbed.

"Do you want me to kick his ass? I will kick his ass if you want me to...Ohh hey! hey! no tears it's movie night" I whined making her chuckle a bit more.

_'Yes!' _I mentally cheered.

"Noo...you don't need to kick his ass. I'll just talk to him tomorrow after his shift." I furrowed my eyebrows, this guy wasn't going to change, he's never going to change! He says sorry then repeats his mistakes again and again.

"He's a jerk...I never liked him" I commented. She frowned a little at the comment watching the pup roam around our home.

"What? I told you from day one...anyways enough chit chat it's movie night. Let's not let some idiot spoil our fun day." I went through the genre list and we decided that comedy would be best. We weren't the horror movie watching type. We'd be to terrified to even step foot into the bathroom after a horror movie. Yeah I'm tough...but I dislike horror movies. We popped some popcorn and Sophia had a can of soda while I popped open a beer bottle. I filled Shadows bowls with water and some food and allowed him to eat while we waited for the movie Bridesmaids to load. We turned our couch into a bed, grabbed our pillows and blankets from our bedrooms and laid down onto the sofa bed as Shadow settled down between us. I grabbed his blanket off the peninsula and placed it over him tucking him in as he let out a cute little yawn. Fifteen or so minutes passed by when we heard a knock on our door.

_'That's weird'_ I thought.

"I'll get it" I ripped my blanket off grabbing the twenty bucks off the counter as I placed my fluffy black house slippers on, shuffling through our dark apartment over to the door. I took a quick look through the little peep hole.

_'Evan...great'_ I rolled my eyes to see it was my flirtatious neighbor who tried to get with me when I was drunk during a New Year's eve party. I swung opened the door to see the pizza box in his hand.

"He delivered it to me by mistake" he smirked. His blowout styled blond hair was shining in the dim hallway light, I scanned him and he was wearing only...a pair of boxers exposing his muscle toned body...and his bulge...

"How'd you know it was our pizza?" I asked looking into his brown eyes.

"Pizza hut's big dinner box special? Who else could it be? Besides my two favorite chicks" he smirked. I handed him the twenty, thanked him then grabbed the pizza box and closed the door.

"You should give him a chance" Sophie grinned as I walked back towards the sofa bed.

"Evan? No way! He's a total player. He's always got a girl doing the walk of shame every other morning." I complained. I tossed the pizza box onto the peninsula table behind our now turned bed. Shadow started pacing around, that only meant one thing.

"Be right back. I'm gonna go take Shadow out" I spoke clipping his leash on.

"Hold on I'll come with you." Sophia volunteered taking her blanket off. We stopped by the shoe rack to slip on some flip flops and had Shadow follow us out the door. Sophie looked at me questionably as she locked the door with her keys.

"I've been watching a lot of Caesar Millan he says that letting it be the dominate one apparently leads to aggression and stuff later on so we gotta start training it at an early age." I explained to her. I opened the main door and let Sophie step out first then me and then Shadow. He was already well trained and a good dog, I was sad when I heard he was found rummaging through a dumpster. He walked around a bit then spotted a tree and started relieving himself there.

**Sophia's POV**

"I can't believe its been a year since we've moved out!" I exclaimed as I took deep long breaths of NYC's fresh...well not so fresh air.

"Yeah" Kai agreed looking up at the dark sky. There was no one in sight on the streets except of course a few gang members we heard a few allies over.

"Hurry up Shadow. We don't wanna get into mess with those guys." I crossed my arms shivering. All of a sudden he looked up at the rooftops and started barking.

"Shht. Hey. Shhtt" Kai demanded as she did her "touch" trick on the pup which seemed to work snapping Shadow's mind out of it. I wonder what he was staring at...I looked up to see a figure on our rooftop crouched over looking down at us.

"Kai look" I gasped tapping her shoulder, but she didn't respond.

"Kaiii" I gritted tapping her a bit harder as I looked at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Look" I replied looking up at the rooftop to see the figure had vanished.

"I don't see anything" Kai replied squinting her eyes.

"I could've sworn I saw someone looking at us." I placed both hands on my hips in confusion as I continued to scan other nearby rooftops. I know I saw something, because Shadow saw it too.

"Hey maybe it was one of those weird monsters we've been hearing about in the news" Kai suggested wiggling her fingers.

"Not funny. Come on looks like he's done" I sighed looking at Shadow who sat on the ground looking at us playfully. We started walking up the stairs when Kai suggested another solution.

"Well it might've been Evan showing another girl the oh so beautiful view." she rolled her eyes.

**Turtles**

"Good goin' ya goofball" Raphael the oldest scolded his youngest brother Michelangelo in his heavy Brooklyn accent smacking the back of his head.

"Oww! They didn't see it was only the dog." He whined rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know Mikey. I did see one of them looking up at us." Donatello thought as the four brothers jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Mikey how many times do I have to tell you. We're ninja's we can't be seen" Leonardo added.

"It was a cute wittle doggie" he smiled only to get smacked by Raphael again.

"OW! okay okay sorry. Sheesh dude chill out." He winced.

"Well at least the day wasn't fully wasted." Donatello smiled carrying his duffle bag strapped around his shell.

"Eyeahh we kicked 'em purple dragan shells good! I was just upset dat dey didn't put up much of a fight." Raphael spoke beating his clenched fist into his open hand. The turtles climbed down one after another down the fire escape hiding behind a dumpster as a random couple passed by.

"Alright the cost is clear" Leonardo pointed out as he opened up the manhole allowing his brothers to enter the sewers.

"So whaddya think 'em purple dragans were up ta dis time?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know...but I bet this will answer those questions." Donatello spoke clenching his bag.

* * *

**_** Author's Note **_**

**_This was just an intro for my characters :)_**

**_Sooo what did you guys think?_**

**_Review, Follow, and Favorite...sooo I know I should keep writing lol _**

**_And ask questions if you guys got any... :)_**

**_Ohhh and suggestions for this story are more than welcome PM me about it and i'll be more than happy to read your thoughts and have them be incorporated into my story!_**

**_~KP_**


	2. Help

_****Author's Note****_

**_Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! _**

**_~KP_**

* * *

**Turtles**

"What is that?" Michelangelo asked out of curiosity.

"Well if you let me work then maybe I can figure it out?" Donatello answered annoyed. He scanned the small toy like model onto his high-tech computer and started clicking away. Michelangelo quietly picked up the mysterious tool while Donatello wasn't watching and started clicking buttons. The remaining two brothers and their Sensei entered the room to see their genius brother working on the computer and their youngest brother silently played with the mechanism.

"Would you put that thing down before you poke your eye out?" Leonardo suggested raising an eye ridge.

"Looks kida lik a toy ta meh." Raphael thought out loud taking the mechanism out of his little brothers hands. He pointed the opening section of the mechanism at a wall while clicking a combination of buttons.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Donatello exclaimed as he snatched it out of his hands.

"Ay" was all the hothead could get out before Donatello pointed and shot at a wall. It made no sound yet something tiny and dark stuck to the wall, like a fly on a wall. Everyone looked at him with a confused expression on their face. It made no sound what so ever from the clicking, to whatever impacted the wall.

**Sophia's POV**

The three of us fell asleep on the sofa bed unaware of what time it was. Thanks to me being more of an early bird compared to Kai who's more of a night owl, I had gotten up in time to warn her that she was running late.

"Coffee?" I smiled as she rushed out of the shower.

"N-no just...here pack me one of those water bottles, and um a snack?... a bar? Thanks!" Kai spoke running back to her room to get dressed as she tossed me her black drawstring bag which was laying on the floor. I smirked watching her run around the apartment.

"Hurry up! You're gonna be late! I'm sure Luke's gonna be pissed!" I warned.

"I just texted him! Told him I missed my ride so gonna be running late!" Kai yelled from her bedroom.

"Liar!" I laughed.

**Kaila's POV**

I threw on a pair of baggy grey sweat pants with a black short sleeve shirt, and placed my phone in my pocket.

_'Damn it!'_ I can't believe I overslept again!' I don't wanna get Luke pissed, this was the third time in a row I was late for dance class. I grabbed my red hoddie and placed it over my head.

**Sophia's POV**

I kept thinking about that figure I saw on the rooftop last night as I sipped my coffee. I just couldn't get it out of my head. I knew it couldn't have been Evan...it looked more bulky...I snapped out of my thoughts when Kai came running out.

"Thanks girly see ya after my dance classes!" Kai thanked giving me a hug, and kissed Shadow as she headed for the shoe rack to place her black Adidas high tops on. I gave out a little cough.

"Forgetting something?" I asked raising an eyebrow, I held up her drawstring bag.

"Shit. Thanks" Kai laughed hugging me again.

"What would you do without me?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'd probably be lost in a ditch or something" she laughed along with me.

"Alright alright go, before Luke has a fit" She giggled and rushed out.

**Leonardo's POV**

"That right there on the wall is a video surveillance device and this mechanism acts almost like a gun. You just point to where you want your camera to be placed and click." He explained dumbing it down a bit.

"Why didn't it make any...noises?" Mikey asked pointing to the camera.

"It's suppressed...kind of like a gun with a silencer but built into it, and it's impossibly undetectable. Watch this." He smirked clicking a few more buttons making the camera go invisible then visible again.

"Woahh" Mikey's eyes widened.

"That's soo cool!" he jumped up and down a moment later only to be smacked by Raph, I rolled my eyes.

"What would the purple dragons want with mini cameras?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea" Donnie spoke disappointed that he couldn't answer the question.

"Hmmm...I have a feeling we will find out soon." Master Splinter added.

**Sophia's POV**

"Hey Case! What's up?" I asked walking out the apartment with Shadow.

"Hey Soph! Nuthin' was just headin' over to a friends...how u doin?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Would that friend be a certain girl that lived in my building?" I smirked.

"How'd you know?" He asked surprised.

"It's a bit obvious...how's it going between you and Clare?" I asked.

"Not good...I was about to...go talk to her" he rubbed the back of his neck. I furrowed my eyebrows with a saddened expression.

"Oh I'm really sorry..." I lightly spoke.

"I'm not. She's a bit too clingy, and rude. Not to mention a cheater." I was shocked when he said that. Clare cheating on a nice guy like Casey?! She must be out of her mind!

"'Sides I kinda wanted to have a little me time. I met a dude and his brothers and they're totally badass! I'll still come ta visit you and Kai though" he smiled flexing his arms like the hulk.

"Great" I smiled, and he slightly blushed.

"Alright who's the lucky girl?" I raised an eyebrow with a smile plastered on my face. His cheeks turned a deeper red color, awe he was so adorable! I giggled.

"Her name's April...she uh she's nice... but I'm not too sure if she likes me..." he trailed off.

"Casey Jones! You're a great guy! You're one of Kai's closest guy friends and you were there for us when we had nobody to turn to, you helped us on our feet and found us a great home! You're a great guy and don't you forget it, I'm sure she'll fall for you" I winked at him.

"Oh gee thanks Soph! I'll have ya two meet her someday" he smiled.

**Kailia's POV**

"Hey sorry sorry don't be mad" I frowned.

"It's ok. Just...next time try to be on time." He stressed. I looked around to only see five kids running around the karate studio which was rented by our dance company for saturday mornings. I placed my drawstring bag on the floor and removed my hoddie.

"Listen...I've got this thing later soo I'll be leaving after this class. You'll have to take over the last two classes. Is it alright with you?" He asked.

"Umm yeah sure." I answered.

**Turtles**

"Again!" Master Splinter signaled the boys, and they all attacked him trying their hardest to throw him off balance for the slightest second so they can take him down.

Raphael as always tried the head on technique but was flipped over Splinter's shoulder and thrown into a near by wall.

"Too predictable Raphael." Splinter criticized as he groaned in pain, rubbing his head. Next Michelangelo and Donatello attacked simultaneously, Michelangelo twirled his nunchuck's with his mouth hanging open like a rabid dog and went straight for the face while Donatello went in for a sweep. Master Splinter averted their attacks and had them knock into each other, sending them tumbling away.

"Too clumsy" He critiqued. Then came Leonardo who silently hid in the tree watching, stalking, registering his master's moves. He leaped out of the tree wielding both katana's in his strong hands, and went for the kill but was blocked by his master's walking stick. Leonardo, caught off guard looked at his master in shock, he didn't make a sound yet master Splinter knew exactly where he was and where he would be.

Knowing his pupil was surprised Splinter smirked, he disarmed Leonardo and tossed him into Raphael, who again crashed against the wall in pain.

**Sophia's POV**

It was starting to get dark a bit but Shadow needed a walk so I volunteered to take him out. Kai had already taken him out once right after she returned from classes and took him out multiple times to relieve himself...She was hunting for a new permanent job since her last one...blew up literally! I didn't want her to be bothered, plus Kyle should be going on a break soon. I headed to the auto shop where Kyle worked at, and was hoping to catch him during his break. I walked into the garage to find nobody working there so I sighed and walked through the front door that lead to the office.

"Hello?" I called out.

"No pets" an overweight man answered standing up after picking up a pen that had fallen behind the large lobby desk.

"I'm sorry but is Kyle here?" I asked nervously.

"He's out back I'll get him but either you put that mutt outside, or go out with it" he pointed to Shadow who was pacing around the room. I hesitated for a moment then answered.

"I'll wait outside for Kyle." I replied opening the front door. I crouched down next to Shadow and gently stroked him.

"Don't listen to him Shadow he's just a mean grumpy old man" I spoke in baby tone petting him some more before someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see it was Kyle cleaning his hands with a not so clean rag.

"Whatcha doin' here babe?" he asked allowing Shadow to sniff him.

"And when'd you get him?" he asked looking at Shadow.

"Kai adopted him from the pet shelter she works at..." I answered truthfully. Shadow started barking at Kyle so I tugged on his leash and did the "touch" thing Kai did last time but failed. Shadow stopped barking and started growling at Kyle and even tried biting him!

_'That's it_' I thought and tied his leash to a pole and walked off to the side with Kyle.

"Why won't you answer my calls or texts?" I asked.

"I didn't get them" he cold-heartedly answered. He's lying through his teeth! I fucking imessaged him and it said it was seen.

"I've been texting you and calling you all day Kyle. How did you not see them? And why does it say that my messages have been seen?" I pointed out on my cell phone.

"Maybe one of the guys saw it while using my phone...What's this about anyways?" he questioned clenching his jaw.

"Are you hiding something from me Kyle?" I asked concerned.

"No" he quickly replied.

_'Stop lying I can see it in your eyes Kyle please'_ I felt tears welling up in my eyes but I stopped them by wiping them away with my hands.

"Goddamit Soph stop creatin' a scene I work here for Gods sake!" He grabbed my arm in anger as he led me back to Shadow.

"I'm not...J-just please I want you to be honest with me." I cried as he squeezed my arm harder.

"Stop being a drama queen. I'll call you later. Leave! You're embarrassing me!" He gritted his teeth pushing me away, he walked back into the garage high fiving the other guys that worked there.

I untied Shadow's leash and started making my way back home as I texted Kai telling her what had happened.

**Leonardo's POV**

It was a slow day, after practicing with the guys and getting our shells kicked by Master Splinter, everyone seemed a bit tense. Donnie went off to his lab, while Mikey and Raph played video games together, then after a couple rounds Raph got annoyed, chased Mikey around for a while, then started beating his punching bag. I sighed and headed to the dojo to meditate.

Finding a perfect spot I sat right under the soothing tree, folded my legs into a lotus position and closed my eyes as I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I was doing fine up until my concentration kept breaking, for some reason I kept thinking about Mikey leaning over that rooftop the other night and those girls...I couldn't help but feel that one of them saw us. Mikey's so annoying! He knew better than that, he knew that we're ninjas and it's all about sticking to the shadows and he got distracted by a freaking dog? That's it I couldn't take it anymore I needed air. I walked out of the dojo and started walking towards the entrance when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ay! Where ya goin'?" Raph asked.

"Patrol" I answered angrily.

"I'll come wit' ya. 'old on lemme grab my sais" I watched him run to his room as I walked to the entrance to push the button which made the wall move opening a path to the sewers.

**Sophia's POV**

I started walking home and needed more company besides Shadow. So I decided to give Kai a call who sadly hadn't replied after I gave her permission to send Kyle the angry text she sent me, that was meant for him...hopefully she isn't busy.

I placed my headphones in my ears, went through my contacts and found her name, I selected it and the phone started ringing.

**Kaila's POV**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kai?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothin'" I answered.

"Did he answer?" Sophia sobbed. I immediately paused and stiffened a bit when I heard her sob.

"No...What did he say something to you?" I asked knowing his nature he probably fought with her again.

"H-he...I-I hate him! He still won't answer me!" she shouted tearing up.

"Hey hey calm down, it's ok. He'll call you I'm sure especially after that angry text you let me send him." I replied.

"Hold on a second I got a text." Sophia informed.

"Kay" I replied waiting for her to say something.

"Sophia?" I called out to her after not hearing anything.

"Kai...can you come and get me?" she asked sobbing again.

"Sure...where are you?" I asked softly, I grabbed my keys off the counter.

"I-I just passed the McDonald's b-"

"-I know exactly where that is I'm coming to get you ok? Keep talking." I started tying my shoes.

"He said he wants to kill you, that he wants to see you dead because no one has ever talked to him the way you did." she explained as she read the text messages aloud to me. Rage started taking over and I swear if I was a cartoon character you'd be able to see smoke coming out of my ears dramatically.

"He can't do anything. Don't worry about me I can get his ass arrested if he ever plans on assaulting me." I reassured her as I cussed him out mentally, I locked our apartment door and started heading down the stairs.

"Heyyy pretty lady" I heard from Sophia's line.

"Sophie?" I asked nervously but didn't get a reply.

"Sophie just keep walking! Don't look at them, and don't talk to them! Pretend like you don't see them you hear me?!" I asked now running down the six story building.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed as Shadow barked at them.

"Pepper spray remember the pepper spray we got Soph? Use it!" I yelled at her running out of the building I turned right and started running along the sidewalk.

"I-I don't have it with me." she whispered.

"I'm calling the cops hang on Soph!" I put her on hold for a brief moment as I called and informed the cops about her being attacked then I returned to her call. I heard them pushing and shoving her around and I heard more screaming, yelling, barking and whimpers from Shadow...then all went silent. I pushed my already sore legs to run faster.

_'Please be ok please be ok' _I thought as I screamed her name out a couple times, but didn't receive a reply. I panicked as I approached the McDonald's she was last at to find her phone and headphones laying on the ground. I hung up and looked around but couldn't find her...or Shadow...all I saw were her assailants knocked out cold on the ground. The cops still hadn't arrived yet, my heart was in my throat. I started to panic and looked around a nearby ally but I couldn't find her or Shadow there either not even clues to where they've gone.

"Shadow! Shadow!" I called out but no reply, so I crouched down next to a man laying on the cold wet ground with pure rage in my eyes.

"What did you do to my best friend and my dog?!" I asked furiously.

"Fuck off" he replied. I stood up and kicked him where the sun don't shine and asked again.

"Bitch!" he cried out.

"Where are they?" I asked through my clenched jaw andddd that's when the cops showed up.

"Hands behind your head!" they shouted.

"Hey! I'm the one who made the 911 call. I swear I just got here and found them like this, I can't find my friend or my dog who are missing!" I confessed raising my hands in defense. The cop walked over to me and allowed me to put my hands down.

"This is her phone I found it on the floor when I got here. I checked the nearby ally ways and I couldn't find either of them. I'm afraid something might've happened to them and they won't tell me." I explained spitting venom in the last sentence. They arrested the men and asked for her phone saying it might help them find her, so I handed it to them after hesitating for a bit thinking about the angry text between me and Kyle, but hey he said he wanted to kill me...and I only cussed him out to defend Sophie.

When I handed the officer Sophie's phone he offered to drop me home because it was already really late and the streets were pretty dangerous at this time.

"We wouldn't want you running into more gangs or those freaks we hear about" he spoke in a husky tone.

"I just want them to be ok..." I softly spoke stressing out the entire ride back home. I was just staring off into space as we zoomed past street lights. One of the officer's walked me up to my apartment and stopped when he saw Evan standing in the hallway in front of my door.

"Evan?" I asked.

"Umm...I was getting worried I saw you run out before and I wasn't sure if you were back or not." he confessed wearing only black basketball shorts. The officer gave me a look of concern.

"Umm Evan is my neighbor." I answered his question he was itching to ask.

"Just stay inside ma'am, lock your doors and windows. When we find your friend we'll inform you and you'll be able to pick her up. Now are you sure you're fine?" He asked looking back at Evan like he was some kind of a threat.

"Thank you officer, and yes I'll be fine" I thanked as he nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Your friend...did he mean Sophie? What happened to Sophie?" Evan asked.

"I don't know. She just disappeared" I huffed.

"Did you see anything?...anything strange?" he asked.

"Umm no besides the fact that her assailants were knocked out cold and that she and Shadow were missing.." I huffed. It seemed like he was in deep thought, just looking past me.

"Umm still there?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh? yeah. Hey want some company? Orrrr maybe I can help you search for clues? Just lemme throw on a shirt. Kay?" He asked. I was a bit hesitant about letting him in our home. He was new in the building and his rep. was already...errm...yeah...

"You can kick me out whenever." He smiled.

_'What's the harm?...besides Soph always wanted me to give him a chance...why not now?'_

"Sure" I agreed walking into my apartment I set my phone in my room and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. Man it seemed so empty here without Sophie or Shadow.

_'Where ever you are guys I ain't gonna give up on you that easily'_ I frowned, until I heard Evan knock on the door. I placed the empty glass in the sink and walked over to the door opening it.

"Hey...come in" I greeted. He wandered around my apartment, from the living room to the kitchen, then the hallway that lead to the rooms and the bathroom, he even checked out all the closets and cabinets.

_'Strange_' I thought, until he sat down on the coco velvet couch, next to me.

"Sooo does she have her phone on her? 'coz if she does then I could probably track her location, and we could go get her." he asked wrapping a hand around my shoulder.

"No I found it on the ground with her headphones and I gave 'em to the cops." I replied and he quickly removed his hand in anger.

"Alright. If you need me you know where I am" Evan spoke as he stood up and left slamming the door behind him.

_'What's his problem?'_

* * *

_****Author's Note****_

_**Well I hope you guys are liking it so far...**_

_**If you do then Review, Follow, and Favorite this story! :)**_

_**I take suggestions too so if you want you can P.M. me and I'll incorporate your ideas into my story! **_

_**Oh and don't worry the characters will meet the turtles realll soon! **_

_**I'm gonna set up a poll later...not now later... lol **_

_**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! :)**_

_**~KP**_


	3. What?

_**** Author's note ****_

_**Here's chapter three !**_

_**ENJOY! :)**_

_**~KP**_

* * *

**Turtles**

"Hey...woahh" Mikey stopped in his tracks, he was surprised seeing his older brothers bringing home an unconscious girl into their new lair.

"Ummm...are you sure it's alright to be bringing more humans home? I mean I know its been a while since we found April but..." Donnie trailed off.

"I know. I didn't want to bring her down here at first too, we were going to leave her up on the surface but she was knocked out cold. She was hit in the back of her head with a steal rod while we were fighting...we couldn't just leave her there" Leo explained placing her on the couch, Raph shortly followed him in with a dog and Mikey's eyes started to twinkle.

"Is that the same widdle doggie we saw last night?!" He asked in excitement running over to the dog.

"Looks like." Donnie concluded.

"What's its name?" Mikey asked checking its collar.

"Shadow...nice name" he smiled petting the dog; the dog happily barked and licked his face.

"Whateva' I'll be in my room, get meh when she wakes up" Raph walked to his room leaving his brothers, Shadow, and the girl behind.

Donnie started examining her for any cuts and bruises, and checked if she had a concussion or not from being hit by that steal rod.

**Kaila's POV**

I tossed and turned in bed, then finally just sat up crossing my legs. I couldn't sleep, not at all, not with my best friend and my baby missing. I got out of my queen sized foam air mattress bed and walked down the hall to the living room. I sat on the couch and turned the tv onto the local news channel.

_'At least they're not mentioning a vicious serial killer on the lose'_ I bit my nails, I hated the feeling if being helpless.

**_A few hours pass by..._**

I sighed and looked at the Modern Warfare 3 styled Xbox360 plugged into the T.V. My little brother and I loved playing video games together. I frowned at the thought of him, boy did I miss him. My brother had converted to the newly released PS so I got both the Xbox360 and the Wii, along with all the games that went with it so that I could pass time whenever I got bored, plus I also had my old transparent pink gameboy and games too.

I switched channels and turned the Xbox360 on, I picked up one of the two MW3 controllers and headed to the collection of games I had on a display rack.

_'What game, what game' _I chanted scanning the cases. I picked a few out Call of Duty Black Ops 2, Assassins Creed and the Jet Set Radio Future and Sega GT 2002 duo that came with the original Xbox. I pursed my lips and opened the Black Ops 2 case and popped in the disc.

"I know for sure zombies will distract my mind" I said out loud. I signed on to my account and selected zombies, I went to transit and waited as it searched for random online players.

**Sophia's POV**

"-ey I think she's waking up" I heard someone declare as I fluttered my eyes open.

"Ow my head" my head was pounding! I placed one of my hands on my head gently rubbing it as I used the other to lift myself up into an upright seating position on the couch.

"Yeah ya hit it pretty hard" a gruff voice spoke, his voice made me jump a little.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked looking around, I saw no one around me yet I heard voices? The place looked like a well furnished home with two floors, a living area, kitchen, lab, library, and a bridge? Shadow came bouncing towards me, I crouched down picking him up as he licked my face. At least I wasn't alone. I gently patted him and placed him on the sofa where he settled down, he looked quite comfortable with his surroundings.

"We saw you getting attacked so we helped you, but you got knocked out...We didn't know what to do so we brought you to our home" a third voice announced, I took a look at myself to see that I was still wearing my dark blue skinny jeans, white tank top, and beige stripe cardi with brown flats. I had dark stains all over my light colored clothes, I frowned.

_'And this was one of my favorite cardigans'_

"There's water on the table for you" I looked down at the wooden table in front of the blue couch I was placed on. I picked up the glass and sipped the water from it.

"Dudee you think she likes videogam- OW!" another voice huffed, I let out a quiet giggle.

"She ain't here ta pass time wit ya Mikey!" the gruff voice growled making me jump again.

"Why can't I see you?" I asked.

"You won't like what you'll see" the first voice softly spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"We're not...exactly human" the third voice spoke.

"Well you guys helped me and brought me to your home. I don't care what you look like." I promised.

"My sons, I sense we can trust this young lady" a fatherly voice spoke.

"Alright but you can't tell anyone about us...and don't freak out okay?" the third voice asked.

"Okay" I replied. Why were they so afraid to let me see their faces? They're not...monsters or aliens...were they? I gulped.

* * *

**_** Author's note **_**

**_ooo what do you think is gonna happen?_**

**_Sophie does seem a bit panicy ? panicy ... is that even a word ? well it is now :p_**

**_hahaha how do you think Sophia's going to react to seeing the turtles and master Splinter ?_**

**_well stay tuned and find out! _**

**_Ohhh and review, follow and favorite because chapter 4 is on its way! _**

**_~KP_**


End file.
